Life through Uzumaki's eyes
by Zabimaru46
Summary: discontinued if anyone wants to take this story contact me and i will tell you the kekkai genkai that was for this fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does ; ) this is the rewrite! Contact me if you think another rewrite is necessary. Oh and flames are accepted but no swearing that I suck.

Chapter 1:

The demons revelations.

In the dark dreary sewers of his containers mind scape. He scraped the walls of his cage with long black claws sighing, recalling the day he had killed his dearest friend.

_Flashback_

_The demon lord stood enraged snarling drooling roaring challenges, insults, curse's to the pathetic Shinobi under his enormous paw in the ancient tongue of the Kitsune. '__**YODANIME!'**__ he roared, thrashing his 9 large tails killing several humans in the process. Just then from beneath him a yell almost as loud as his own roar echoed through the clearing ' __**summoning Jutsu**__!' just then an enormous toad that rivaled his own size with a huge sword with no hilt. The toad looked startled at the sight of him. A human wearing a white coat standing atop the huge toad said 'ready boss?' the great toad said '__**no**__'. The human then started shouting and stomping on the toads head angrily. The demon roared "__**YODANIME! You killed my wife, my kits not to mention my brothers and sisters! You've taken everything from me, so now I shall kill you myself!**__' The fourth barely had time to dodge claws lashing at him made with malicious chakra. At once the fourth was back in a fighting stance. 'Why are you doing this!? I have done no harm to anyone!'__**'You lie! You are the one killed my fammily! They were murdered by a weapon that you humans favor with your chakra all over them!" **__Startled the Hokage said ' I have done no such thing! Please stop this, before I have to hurt you,' the demon lunged out of blind rage, straight at the toad. 'Boss! The Hokage yelled. 'Oh boy...' the toad grunted drawing his blade. The toad leaped behind the Kyubi and stabbed him in through the lower abdomen and held him place. __**'You know, my blade is not enough to slay a demon old friend. Jeez, I thought only Jiraya was dumb enough to summon me without a plan'**__ the toad said. 'I know old friend, and I have another tactic in mind,' he said then clapped his hands together. A massive blue mist of chakra surrounded him. He muttered under his breath ' Sorry Naruto__**'**__ he then made several hand seals and shouted 'REAPER DEATH SEAL!' as he said these words, a horrific figure appeared behind him. The grotesque figure drew it's sword and stabbed the demon right between the eyes. '__**What...?' **__when the pain came, it broke the complex genjutsu he was under and he stared around looking at the damage and chaos around him. __**'I, I am so sorry, my good friend, please... forgive me...' **__with that the grotesque creature behind the hokage ripped the soul out of the demons body and then carved a seal on a book that had appeared in his hand. He then gave the book to the Hokage and said with a voice filled with age 'the deal is done. Find a suitable host for I cannot cast demons into the abyss.' The hokage said 'I already know who.' He then walked back to town with a few cheers from the other shinobi. But he walked straight to the hospital and walked to the receptionist and said ' hello, I would like to see my child.' 'right this way hokage-sama.' and she lead him holding the old book in hand to visit his own son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

End flash back_._

The fox slowly leaving his memory and sighing. Then finally he made up his mind.

"**It's time to get to know Naruto." **he mumbled to himself flicking 2 of his tails impatiently as got started on the slow process of aligning his thought chakra coils around his cage. At that time Naruto was strolling down the street just looking at the bright blue sky. The child was just taking a short walk after the familiar banning from yet another orphanage, followed by the swift fierce glances of all the adults and the mothers rushing their children away as soon as the saw him. The only reason why he actually slept there for the night was because Oji-san stayed the whole day with Naruto just to make sure they would not throw him out again and made the warden of the orphanarium swear he would not kick Naruto out. But as usual the Hokage's words were ignored and he was brutally kicked by the older kids in the orphanarium and the adults would treat him like the scum of the earth. By then he was half way to the hokage's mansion when two tall men wearing ninja clothes and were wearing Konoha headbands were stalking Naruto. They were stalking him like any ninja would, quietly, out of sight, and making sure they weren't discovered. However Naruto was used to being stalked by chunin and even jounin outrunning them and sometimes getting them in trouble by leading them straight to oji-san, and caught wind of the pair even before they came into sight. You see, Naruto always had an extremely sensitive nose, and his other senses were also very sharp but not as sharp as his sense of smell. Naruto then began to pick up his pace, until he was jogging. 'No point in freaking out until they show interest in me' he though. And sure enough as he sped up so did the two men. Naruto slowly went faster and faster, until he was in a full out run. The two ninja were right behind him and he ran and ran and made an unwise turn into an alley-way. He then turned around, panic rising he saw the two ninja now holding a kunai each. " heh, when we kill this little demon, we'll be the hero's of the village!" said one of the ninja. Chuckling. Panicking, Naruto gathered his chakra to fight, but it was not responding like normal chakra would. Whenever he tried to grab it and mold it flailed like an animal out of his grasp. And besides, he did not want to make the village fear him, anymore than they already were. So that also crosses out relying on his fighting abilities which he learned from stolen books and scrolls, which he would not have to steal if the damn librarian let him in the library. So there was only one thing left to do. He yelled, louder than he ever thought he could, hoping that someone would come to his aid. But no one did. " stupid kid, no one would be willing to help you, of all people." the ninja on the left chuckled. This was it, after 7 long years, he was finally going to die. Just then two kunai soared straight to him and dodged them by reflex, and stepped on a shuriken stabbing him in the foot. His foot, screaming in pain was stuck in concrete with the shuriken lodged in his foot. "Ahh! How did this get here!? Aahhh!" Screamed Naruto trying s hard as he could to un-lodge his foot from the ground. "Heh," said one of the ninja. "Scared? You should be, because your life will be flashing before your eye's!" the ninja said raising a kunai for the killing stroke. Naruto's eye's went wide with fear. The kunai went in for the killing stroke, and naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the end. But it never came. The tip of the blade was being held in a loop of another kunai just above his forehead. The wielder of the said kunai was nothing more but a kid, a kid Naruto's age for that matter, with jet black hair and black shorts and a blue shirt with an emblem that was shaped like a fan, red on one side and white on th other. "What are you doing!? You ninja of the leaf, you should not be killing civilians! Nothing he could have done deserves death! Get out of here before I report you to the hokage and strip you of your title of shinobi of the leaf!" said the boy. The two ninja gritted their teeth and gave a growl of frustration. And then left in a puff of smoke. The black haired kid turned around and frowned. Naruto was surprised, not only because this was the first time anyone actually helped him besides Oji-san of course but because the frown looked concerned, almost caring in Naruto's opinion but he could not tell the difference since no one cared about him. "Hey, you there are you all right? Your foots bleeding." he bent down to where Naruto's foot was stuck in the concrete. "Huh? Oh i-i-its alright, I guess." naruto awkwardly replied. With the danger gone Naruto finally gone naruto then painfully removed the curved blade from his foot. Then looking up at his savior. He had onyx color air, with onyx black eye's to match. And his clothes looked brand new and maybe even recently washed. It took awhile for Naruto to process what had happened. Then he finally spoke "you... helped me?" he asked dumbly. "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I help you when to ninja tried to kill you?" answered the other boy. "No-no no one has ever helped me before..." said Naruto. "Well," said the onyx haired boy. "There's a first time for everything! My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What's yours?" "uhhh... oh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki." somehow recognizing when someone was trying to be nice. "Ok, want me to walk you home? Who know's what you did but they might be waiting." said the now named Sauske. "Um, I don't have a home. The orphanage kicked me out." at that the Uchiha frowned. Oh, well I could ask my parents if you could spend the night." "huh? Why are you being so nice? You don't even know me!" Asked Naruto. "Because," Sasuke replied. "You don't look like the kind of common thief. Just a little dirty, thats all." then for the first time ever, Naruto was self conscious of what he was wearing. ' aw man! This is the first time I'm meeting someone who isn't trying to kill me! With this get-up they just might!' thought Naruto. "Well? You coming or what? We need to get that foot of yours checked out!" shouted Sasuke who was now half-way out of the alley-way. "O-o-ok! Here I come!" naruto shouted back as he made his way out to follow Sasuke back to his house. While deep in the seal in Naruto's gut the kyubi silently thanked Kami that Naruto would live to continue his fathers legacy. He was finally done his patch work around his cage and the last thing required was sleep. Heck he waited for this day for years, and another day would not be so bad. At that time Naruto was sprinting to catch up to his new friend Sasuke Uchiha.

**Thank you! Sorry for the wait but I did a complete rewrite because of all the flames i got on the original. But the next chapter won't take so long I promise.**


End file.
